Damian Hernandez
* ** ** **ZGMF-X56S/η Storm Impulse Gundam#Armaments_(ZGMF-X56S/η Storm Impulse) * (seldomly used) |affiliation=335th Expendable Wing |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam : The Expendables |image=Screenshot_2018-09-03-17-06-36-198.jpeg |Age=20 |Birth Date=20 July 2138 |Gender=Male |Occupation=Mercenary,Street Racer (formerly) |Equipment= |voiced by=Japanese *Hiro Shimono English *Johnny Yong Bosch (NYAV Post dub) *Leraldo Anzaluda (Funimation-Sentai dub) Korean *Choi Seung-Hul|vehicles=* Toyota Supra Mk4 (JZA80) * Su-30SM Flanker-H * }}Damian Hernandez is the protagonist of the Mobile Suit Gundam : The Expendables. Biography Early life Born in Shannon at 20 July 38 TD, Damian is a son of the Leasathian illegal immigrant, Alonso Hernandez. At one point of his childhood, he was met his future wife, Reindhart Traudmillia, whom he saved from bullies. He and Reindhart were living in the same block, until in his second year of high school, his dad passed away due to AIDS, after known to having sex during his teenage years. After his high school graduation, he used his money from his savings to buy a car for street racing. He was acknowledged as among the best street racers, until the police caught him along with his fellow street racing friends. He was sentenced to jail for 6 months. Married life File:Screenshot 2018-09-03-13-36-53-852.jpeg|Damian and Reindhart during their honeymoon at November City File:Screenshot 2018-11-17-17-49-08-134.jpeg|Reindhart and Damian taking care of Reindhart's cats File:Screenshot 2018-11-18-08-54-19-077.jpeg|Damian and Reindhart in their new apartment6 months since he's been out of the prison , Damian then decided to moved out to November City, and married Reinhardt a year later. They were initially being funded by both Damian's mother and Reinhardt's parents for 2 years straight, and then, whilst he occasionally raced with the locals, he also tried to find himself a legal job in order to make a living for his family. He later applied for a job at General Resource Limited as a miner, however, the inner circle of the General Resource Limited officials planned otherwise, as applying for being a miner was just an elaborate setup, and he instead silently applies to his job as one of their private military pilots. In 57 TD, Reinhardt gave birth to their first child. On the next day, he met his contractor agency. Tyler Harris, and he was told that he was enlisted to the General Resource Defense Forces' private military, much to his dismay, saying that he doesn't want to do illegal things anymore. However, Tyler has no choice but insisted that he better accept it or he won't be employed at all, and eventually he accepted the offer with mixed thoughts, swearing that he'll do whatever it takes to make a living for his family. Near the end of the year Damian goes to the ship, from which he was transferred into GRDF's Usean front lines during the Second Intercorporate War. Before doing so however, he told Reinhardt to be safe and keep their child from harm no matter what, and eventually kissed her to show his commitment of love to Reinhardt. Early days Damian and his squadron initially bought themselves fighter planes. One and a half months later, his squadron was issued mass-produced mobile suits, (Damian in particular was issued the Murasame) in order to keep up with the UPEO, Neucom, Neo Ouboros, and Gründer Industries forces combined, and to turn the tide of the war to General Resources' favor. However, at one night he and Andrew was on the emergency sortie tasked for stop the NEU-backed mercenary squadrons that tasked to destroying one of the GRDF-backed mercenaries' base, one of them was Takagi Hisamoto, who notably were one of the pilots that armed with the said cruise missiles, he deals with the fighters whilst Andrew did his best to shoot down the cruise missiles, however he and Andrew had troubles with Takagi, in spite of their efforts he was exceptionally good at avoiding their missile barrages, as the last cruise missile was about to near to the base and Wong-Hu's and the other units en route to backing them up as requested by Andrew, he does the Cobra maneuver in order to getting into Takagi's six, much to his surprise that his plane was hit by Takagi's cannons, forcing him to retreat due to fuel loss, and to his dismay the cruise missile was hit the base hard Acquiring first Mobile Suit He spends 2 months out of commision after his Su-30SM was damaged upon doing emergency landing, however his base apparently acuiring an humanoid like mech, and Damian later picks up his first mobile suit, along with his wingmen Wong-Hu picked up his with the rest of his squadmates picking up theirs as well. As he and Wong-Hu investigates on the ex-Megalith superweapon remains, now appears to be some sort of a Neucom's secret project facility, they're immediately confronted by incoming Neucom-backed mercenary interceptor squadrons, but soon they're encountered Takagi, this time on his second handly restored , in an ensuring fight, Takagi also able to make a dent on the Wong's Re-GZ's back, forcing him to returning to base immediately due to Minovsky Particle leakage due to the emulating injecting systems' wire we're been lacerated upon impact of Takagi's sabers hit, thus leaving Damian by himself fighting toe-to-toe against Takagi, after a long periods of fighting, he eventually returning to the base along with Takagi as well on his way back to his base In 59 TD, he used his savings to buy a discounted , bought only with it's and Silhouette Packs (albeit at so-so operational condition for the latter). Deep into the war On September 2, it was his first sortie with his newly bought Impulse Gundam together with Wong-Hu on his newly bought Destiny Gundam as well during an strategical interception on Neucom's supply boats & planes that supplies Neucom-backed mercenaries in the Yinshi Valley, needless to say he was impressed with his Impulse, considering it was an improvement over his Murasame, but soon after that he encountered Takagi again, this time on his new mobile suit as well Personality He's generally a nice guy especially towards Reinhardt, but due to his half cynical way of living, he's not exactly a person who talks too much besides poking fun with most of his squadmates. This stems from his experience, where he's done a lot of petty crimes as a drug courier along the way during his childhood. He also wouldn't hesitate to take his chance to turn the tide, thanks to his experience in street racing, as his mercenary squadron was known to killing even their own squadmates, which were going into each other's way. He also won't hesitate to shoot down his own squadmates, if they're going in his way. Abilities and Skills As he occasionally took part-time jobs, mostly drug dealing with his dad's best friend, he was quite experienced with guns, although he was only doing so for self defense. His street racing experience also makes him able to predict his adversary's next move to an extent, even before he executes his move. With his wingman, Wong-Hu, and also later Andrew James Beckett from a different fighter wing, he showed his teamwork ability. Trivia * Damian is the Gundam protagonist to be raised in a radically crooked background, such as being a drug courier and a street racer. * He is the third protagonist to have a family, the first (technically) being from the alternate continuity Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children and from Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans. ** For what it's worth, however, he was the first Gundam protagonist to be able to see his children for the first time. * Damian's characterization is loosely based upon Shin Kazama from Area 88 (the 1983 OVA and manga). * Damian shares the same voice actor as (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096) * Damian also shares the same English voice actress as (HD remasters of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny dub) and (Mobile Suit Gundam : Iron Blooded Orphans) respectively in NYAV Post dub.